


Мир, где нет пчел

by azzy_aka_papademon



Category: The Peripheral - William Gibson
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-08 04:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19863805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azzy_aka_papademon/pseuds/azzy_aka_papademon
Summary: Уилф Недертон мучается ностальгией по прошлому.





	Мир, где нет пчел

**Author's Note:**

> отступление от некоторых фактов в романе; митикоида — робот, обслуживающий персонал; перифераль — искусственная оболочка на удаленном управлении.  
> По заявке "И отчаянно желаю чего угодно по гибсоновской же Периферии. В частности, про Недертона и Льва".

Пил Уилф Недертон как русский. Даже больше, чем мог позволить себе младший сын русского клептарха, держащего за горло весь Сити, Лев Зубов.  
Спроси, зачем пьет — не ответит. Он пил при успехах и при неудачах. Пил, когда был счастлив в любви и когда в его жизни ничего не происходило. И в день, когда его чуть не убили, Уилфа волновало только то, успеет ли допить свой виски, прежде чем ему разнесут голову разрывными пулями.  
Он перестал беспробудно напиваться, только когда Лев поставил на свой домашний бар строгий блок. Умное устройство снимало биометрические показатели и разрешало доступ всем, кроме Недертона. Тот ходил кругами, страдал, не мог даже чашечку кофе заказать, не то что алкоголь.  
Тогда Уилф выезжал в город, заваливался в ближайшую забегаловку и заказывал одну порцию виски за другой — дорогой, дешевый, все подряд.  
На вкус — никакой разницы, как сказал он однажды Льву, а Лев запомнил, потому что почему-то помнил все, что связано с Уилфом Недертоном.  
Но спроси — почему пьет, не ответит.  
Лев догадывался, что с его другом случилось то же, что и со многими. Дед назвал бы это ностальгией — Уилф ностальгировал по миру, которого никогда не видел. По миру до «Джекпота».

Сам Лев ничем таким не страдал. Он был достаточно богат, чтобы создать в своем поместье эдемский сад под защитным куполом, где расцветают модифицированные деревья, пение птиц включается по расписанию и бродят тецины — пусть они искусственно выведены, кому сейчас какая разница. Есть ли вообще животные и растения, которые сохранили свою первозданную генную структуру после «Джекпота»?  
А Уилфу все не то, ему подавай мир с цифровых носителей столетней давности.  
И он уезжал — туда, где не было почти ничего, кроме железа, пластика и иллюзий.  
В мир, где живет уже третье поколение выживших и измененных, где вместо настоящих тел используются периферали, где по вечерам не горят огни домов и даже собутыльника во плоти не найдешь, разве что митикоиду.  
Под ногами не путаются голуби и воробьи, нет комаров и пауков. На набережной не мелькнет кэб, запряженный лошадью. И пчел тоже нет. А Тихий океан — одно большое мусорное пятно.  
Ностальгия по потерянному прошлому, сказал бы дед.  
И тут даже Лев Зубов, младший сын клептарха, при всех своих деньгах ничем помочь не мог. Да и никто не смог бы. Земля изменилась безвозвратно. И если жизнь на планете катится к закату — то лучше, конечно, выпить за это.

Потом Недертон послушно возвращался — он считал себя обязанным помочь Льву в его играх с континуумом.  
И как всякий пьяный, он был невыносим. Любил расспрашивать, что новенького в жизни клептархов, словно не сознавал, что Льву может быть неприятно, когда ему тычут: твой отец — вор в законе, как сказали бы сто лет назад. Что все в этом доме под защитным куполом — награбленное, наворованное, отнятое во время «Джекпота».  
Недертон плохо соображал, и обижаться на расспросы было бессмысленно.  
Лев рассказывал, потому что Уилф слушал — с искренним, почти восторженным интересом. Как старший брат Льва, Антон, избил и вырвал челюсть своему спарринг-партнеру в периферали. Как другой брат, Константин, расстрелял на вечеринке митикоид гостей..

Кажется, Уилфу нравились такие истории. Кажется, они действовали на него успокаивающе.  
Может, тогда он и в самом деле думал, что человечество вполне закономерно идет к вымиранию, и его не жаль.  
Во всяком случае, жаль не больше, чем лошадей и пчел.


End file.
